lover blood lust
by coley loves vampire academy
Summary: my name is rose Hathaway,Im no ordinary girl. I dont go shopping and hang out with friends i dont even go school. Im home schooled i dont have any friends because if i had friends they would be in danger the reason is im a vampire hunter i am after...
1. Chapter 1

**A.N if you like my story please let me know so i can write more i would like to hear your comment i dont own the charactores but i do own the story line that happening love blood lust**

**prologue**

_**my name is rose Hathaway,Im no ordinary girl. I dont go shopping and hang out with friends i dont even go school. Im home schooled i dont have any friends because if i had friends they would be in danger. The reason they would be indanger is because im a vampire hunter and they know who we are because we've killed so many of there some of thats about to change because were hunting the famous Belikovs brothers who's killed many of our kind humans. So we have to go to school which might be boring for me since i already know all the stuff there teaching or it could be fun. Oh yeah and i have two older brothers my older brother mason who's very protective of me and my second older brother christian who's 17 and hates me because i look like our mum who got killed by the Belikovs brothers when i was 9 years old.**_

**CHAPTER 1 **

Today we was moving me mason and christian are packing all our stuff. Why my dad is making a phone call to sort out our new house like kitchen things,living room things,bedroom things and bathroom things and other i was finshing packing christian snapped at me to hurry up.

so i shounted **"shut the **** up".**

He just stood there glaring at me after a minte passed he walks out of the appartment so i finshed packing by putting my two stakes and two silver knifes in my suitcase i zip it up and carry it out to the car when i get there mason grabs it and puts it i go to the fronte of the car and get in.

After a minte a pair of warm hands grabs me out and sneered **"you can sit in the back with mason".**

Then christian gets in my seat and shuts the door and close his eyes. So i get in the back seat and put a blanket around the seat making it look like im there. Then i get out and wait till mason gets in the car , when he dose i go to the boot and open it up and get in and lay down then i close it behind me. When i hear the car start my eyelids start to get heavy so i close my eyes for a minte but before i new it the darkness took over me and i was sleep. After i really long nap.

i woke to my dad saying **"where here wake up your sister".**

Then i hear mason say**"rose wake ..."** he stoped speaking so i looked through the gap and saw mason starting to take of the blanket and when he does he looks worried and scared.

He then looks at dad and shountes**"she she not there dad".**

Then my dad turns round and shounts**"where is she **** we have to go back and find her".**

Then the car start again and i fall back to sleep i dont know how long but i soon feel a pair of strong arms around me carreing me brible style and i hear them say **"she here dad"** wait i reconised that harsh cold voice anywhere

so i just keep my eyes close then i feel him shuff me to someone eles** "i told you she stupid god".**

Then i didnt hear christian say anything eles but i hear a soft sweet voice say"rose come on wake up".

So i say back**"one more minte mason".** But he puts me down and growls **"no now get inside"**.

i..i cant belive it he was angry at me so i just walk past him and see a huge house so i walked past my dad and push past christian who stubbles a bit and sneers at me once iv opened the door

i look behind me

and shount**"i get to pick the first bedroom"**then i bolt up the stairs and look behinde me quickly to see all three of them running behinde me

so i look back and run faster. When i got up the top of the stairs i still kept runnin until i had to stop because i would of ran into a wall,once i stop there was only one door hear so i opened it to see what inside and there was another set of stairs so i climb up all of them to see another door i opened that one and couldnt help but gasp the bedroom was big there was a window with it's own balkiney and a king size bed with two wardrobes two chestered draws a desk with a laptop it even had a flat screen tv with an x box 360 with a wii next to it it had sky to and dvd and games and it had its own bathroom this is the coolest bedroom ever so i get some paper and write my name on it and stick it on the door so i closed it behind me and left the key in the door and went down the stairs and put my paper on that door and locked it behind me after i put the key in my pocket i walked down the hall way and down stairs feeling excited once i reached the bottom of the stairs i see my brothers and dad waiting there.

Then christian barked **"what took you so long to pick a bedroom"** .

So all i did is smile and ask**"as every one picked there bedroom yet"** they all nod so i walk up to mason and grab his arm and start graging him up stairs and i say to him**"show mw your room and i will show you mine after"** he just grumbles**"OK".**

So when we get to the top of the stairs mason start to walk down the hall way 3 door down and he stop and say**"this is my room"**and when he open it a gasp it is beauitful and big but mine better after i looked around a swing back round and say**"come on i will show you my room now" **

so i walk out and carry on walk down the hall way and stoped when i came to my door i unlocked the door opened it and went up the stairs with mason tagging a long then i open my bedroom door and walk in when mason stepped in

i herd him gasp and grumbles **"this is way better then my bedroom"** and then he start looking around next minte a hear another gasp but it didnt come from me and mason so i twirled around to see christian and dad standing there so i ask them**"do you like my room"**

christian sharply say**"whatever"** and walks over to mason, and

dad ask**"so this is the one you want"**i just nod my head after a couple of minte passed

i start to get tired so i shount**"every one out i want to go bed now im tired"**

they all groaned and went out so i shut the door behind them and start unpacking when im finshed i put some pj on and get my phone out and call my dad straight away

he ask**"what is it"**so i ask him

**"so i start school tommorw"**

then the other side of the phone went silent atfer a minte

my dad says**"yeah your school unfirom is in the wardrobe"**

**"how did you know i was going to pick this bedroom"** all he say is goodnite and hangs up so i put my phone on my bedsid table and turn of the light after a minte a fall a sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

What the hell is that banging i open my eyes to see a smirking christiam standing there

** "what the hell christian"**i snapped

he just smile and says**"dad told me to wake you up for school"**

**"well im up now so get out"**i shount

as you can see im not a morning person he walks out smiling and close my door i got out of my warm soft bed and walk to the wardrobe look insde and grab my uniform which looks ok i put it on and go to the bathroom brush my teeth and do my hair and put some make up on and after that i look in the minor at myself with my long brown hair that gose up to my waist my dark brown eyes and my dak red lips. I looked ok so i walk out of my bedroom and go i'm at the bottem of the stairs i look around and see one door open so i walk to it and go inside to see the kitchen and grab my lunch and

ask dad**"so were the school"**  
>he just reply <strong>"christian knows were it is just follow his car"<strong>

what car is he talking about

so i just ask**"umm dad what car"**  
>he then throws me a set of keys and say<p>

**"you've got a car go and have a look"**

this is so wicked so i walk outside and see a black bmwz4 awsem i look over to see christian standing next to a black bently 2011 so im guessing my car is the bmwz4 well im ok with that so i unlock it and shount at christian to hurry up after 25 minte we arrive at the school parking lot i park my car next to christians and wait in the car. Christian steps out of his car locks it and everybody went quite and just looked at him some girls even drooled. Christian then came over to my car and opned the door, which was weaird because christian was being nice and hes never nice to me, but ok i step out of my car in my school unfiorm which was a short skirt a white blousse and a jumpe but i didnt wear my unform i was wearing a skirt and a tank top with high heels on when i looked around i noticed a lot of boys looking at me and christian glarinmg at them. Me and christian made our way up to the school office which was big and there was only one desk in the middle of the room, where a lady was sitting so

i asked poiltly** "um me and my brother are new here, we came to pick up our time table"**

the lady just looks up and smiles and says**"christian and rose Hathaway "**

**"yes that us"**i reply she hand me mine and hands christian his i look at mine and sigh great russian first lesson my time table gose like this 1st russian 2nd maths break 3rd music 4th drama 5th english lunch 6th pe so i look over at christian and saw we have lunch and p.e together

so i say to him**"hay we have lunch and p.e together"**

he just laugh ans say**"so we do "** and walks out leaving me on my own. So i go and look for my class yay not when i finley find it im late great so i knock on until i hear a deep voice say**"come in"** so i walk in and every one turn to me and watch me creep much so i go up to the teacher and

say**"hello sir my name rose Hathaway ive just stared today"**

he just laughs and say in russian**"ha look class what we have here a new stundent who thinks she can get a way with being late"**

A few of the stundet laughed but others looked confussed.

So i say in russian**"haha so i meet the arshole of a teacher."**

That shut him up from laughing and he look at me in shock and say** "you speak russian"** Ha this is going to be fun so i well give him my comment back

"no way sherlock i know how to speak russian this is just great."

All of the class burst out laughing because i said it in english so i look at him who just looks pissed.

He just says **"ok take a seat next to mr Belikov please."**

Bingo first step to the plan,

so i snap**"well how am i suppose to know who that is."**

The teacher then smile and say**"right to the back to the left"**  
>so i walk up to the back off the room and turn left and i sit down next to him which im just saying looks hot for a vampire dark brown hair drak brown eyes all most balck pale skin and dark red lips and the look of his shirt very musclear then.<p>

He looks at me and smiles** "hi im Dimitri Belikov."** I just growl and say**"no way i would never of gussed"** ,then i look around the room to see a few people looking shocked and scared.

so i say in russian**"god whats wronge with you people pull yourself together"** some of them look away which im guessing there the people who know how to speak russian and other still stared god i hate it when people stare then Dimitri says in russian**"you have a nice voice rose."**

Ok that was creepy so i say back coldly**"well i cant say the same about you"**

that shut him up he just looked starlted ha but he dose have a sexy voice what no he doent hes a vampire a few minte later of dieing from boredem the bell rings so i pick every thing up and put it in my bag amd start to leave when a cold soft hand grabs my wrist tightly

** "hay let me go you perfert"** after i said

that i hered a cold voice say**"now,now no need to be so rude rose"**

so i say nicely** "let me go you creep"** and i turn around and slap him which took him for asuprise and he lets go off my wrist so i make a run for it not bothering to look at him.

The day went on and on till last but not least p.e I went to the p.e teacher and told her i was new she just said i could do it in what i was wearing so i wait till all the girls came out of the chanding room after they the boys came out, our p.e

teacher says** "first wear doing gymnastices so when i call out your name come up and stand on the mat and i will tell you what to do so lets stat alice green"**

t went on and on most of the girls only could do cantweels and a handstand some could do a fronte filp but that was about it soon enough i hered my name being called out so i walk up to the mat and stand still waiting for the teacture to tell me what to do i herd

i small doll like girl laugh and say **"i bet she cant even do any off them"** all three of the girls laugh,

**"right rose i want you to do a courtwheel, handstand, spilts,handstand flip,diangle flip and i back flip"** the teacture i finshed all of them perfetly i turn round to see the three grils mouth open from shock i look back up to the teacher

and ask **"can i go now"**  
>she just looks at me and smile and say <strong>"yeah you can go" <strong>so i walk out of the class room.


End file.
